


Теория и практика братской любви

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: Однажды ночью Дадли случайно заглянул Гарри в комнату. И заверте...





	Теория и практика братской любви

Мать опять отправила Гарри пропалывать анютины глазки, и Дадли наблюдал из окна, как двоюродный братец ползает на коленях вокруг клумбы. Стояла настоящая июльская жара, футболка мокро облепила спину Гарри, а из-за пояса висящих мешком джинсов выглядывала черная резинка трусов. Дадли подставил голову под струи воздуха от тихо гудевшего вентилятора.

Дадли не был гомиком и набил бы морду всякому, кто осмелился бы на это даже намекнуть — кулаки, к счастью, позволяли. Друзья и знакомые считали его педиконенавистником и правильно считали: Большой Дэ презирал этих манерных шлюх. Один раз ему довелось увидеть двух таких, и он доходчиво объяснил этим уродам, что не стоит совать друг другу в рот языки на улице приличного города. У Дадли и девушка была — веселая, белозубая Алиса. Нет, Дадли точно не был гомиком. Просто Гарри был отменной блядью.

Хотелось курить, но нюх матери еще не удавалось обмануть. Дадли вздохнул, прошелся по комнате, разминая плечи, бросил в мусорную корзину пустую банку из-под энергетика. Пару раз прямо так, без перчаток, ударил по подвешенной к потолку боксерской груше, но мутное раздражение не отпускало. Он снова подошел к окну — и проследил, как кузен подтягивает джинсы. Кто ему мешал вставить ремень?!

Через несколько минут Гарри сложил садовые инструменты в ведро и поднялся, устало потирая поясницу. Снова задралась футболка, обнажив полоску загорелой кожи. Дадли пошарил по комнате взглядом, обнаружил непонятно откуда взявшийся на кровати мячик от пинг-понга, взял его и швырнул точно Гарри в лоб. Кузен бросил взгляд на окна кухни, а потом сложил из пальцев неприличную фигуру. Дадли ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на часы: пора было выходить. Они с Алисой договаривались на пять.

Сборы заняли ровно три минуты — повезло, что мама никогда не оставляла его без чистых рубашек. Взгляд в зеркало оставил его полностью удовлетворенным: не дрищ и не жирдяй — самое оно. Он стукнул на прощание грушу и, тихо посвистывая, спустился по лестнице.

— Дадлик! — послышалось с кухни, и Дадли поморщился. — Во сколько вернешься домой?

— В семь или к восьми, — сегодня вечером Алиса уезжала к родственникам на север. Обычно Дадли возвращался не раньше десяти.

— Что, твоя подружка, наконец, нашла кого-нибудь поумней? — Дадли резко обернулся и увидел в прихожей Гарри, грязного и потного, с прилипшей ко лбу челкой. Внутри зашевелился тугой комок. Придавить кузена к стене оказалось делом двух секунд. Шею обдало горячее дыхание.

— Повтори, что ты сказал, — тихим угрожающим тоном процедил Дадли, с легкостью удерживая тощие запястья.

— Что слышал, — пробормотал Гарри и еще раз трепыхнулся.

Дадли навалился на него еще сильнее, словно желая расплющить по стене, и перехватил запястья одной рукой. Вторая легла Гарри на пояс.

— Еще раз вякнешь...

Указательный палец сам скользнул вдоль края джинсов по оголенной коже. Блядские, такие блядские глаза напротив распахнулись.

— То что? — рвано выдохнул Гарри.

Палец легко скользнул внутрь — под трусы, по копчику, между двумя полушариями, прямо к...

Дадли наклонился и шепнул в покрасневшее ухо:

— Перейдешь на карандаши, — и протолкнул во влажный жар самый кончик указательного, тут же ощутив, как вокруг него все нежно сжалось.

Гарри вздрогнул и откинул голову, обнажив тонкую шею. У Дадли мгновенно пересохло в горле от желания ее лизнуть, и он уже прижался губами, как...

— Дидди! Ты передумал идти?

Поистине у матери был слишком громкий голос. Послышались торопливые шаги, и Дадли поспешно отстранился. Гарри насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Так ты передумал, Дидди? Ответь мамочке.

Дадли врезал бы ему от души, но он и так почти опаздывал. Алиса бесилась, когда ей приходилось ждать. Уже из-за двери он услышал, как мама отчитывает Гарри за нанесенную грязь. Дадли нашарил в кармане ключи от подаренного этой весной синего форда. Внутри все горело, и он мысленно поклялся, что братец ответит за свои штучки сполна.

***

С Алисой, в отличие от Гарри, было просто. Она была одной из тех девчонок, которых называют «своя в доску» — без бабских закидонов, но не лишенная женственности. Познакомились они на последних рождественских каникулах. Тогда семья Алисы только-только переехала в Литтл Уингинг, и Алиса мгновенно влилась в компанию местных заводил, тут же став ее неотъемлемой частью. Дадли она нравилась своей спокойной прямотой: выкурить тонкую сигариллу — да, позволить облапать себя левому парню за задницу — нет. Он поцеловал ее перед отъездом в Смелтингс, и все было как у нормальных людей: легкий запах духов, пушистые волосы, тонкая талия. По возвращении в июне Дадли позвонил ей, и на следующий день они уже по умолчанию встречались. В тот же день отец привез и Гарри. Наверное, это совпадение стоило считать плохим предзнаменованием, но Дадли при виде кузена с нелепым сундуком и совой никаких предчувствий не испытал. А стоило бы.

Мама настойчиво возжелала познакомиться с его подружкой и при поддержке отца добилась того, чтобы однажды Алиса пришла в гости на чай. Все ощущали себя скованно: мама пыталась вести светскую беседу, отец смотрел на Алису в упор, Дадли завидовал двоюродному брату, который чем-то стучал в своей комнате. Костями, что ли?

— А кто это там? — вдруг спросила Алиса. — Собака?

— Да, — едва заметно смутилась мама, — собака.

Дадли чуть ли не впервые в жизни стало жалко Гарри, но исправлять мать он, разумеется, не стал. Впрочем, той же ночью он понял, что мама была не так уж и неправа: кое-что животное в братце определенно присутствовало.

Родителям Алиса в целом пришлась по душе: она была аккуратной, когда надо — скромной и умела держаться на людях. Мать лишь неодобрительно покачивала головой, сожалея о том, что пока не имела удовольствия узнать поближе ее родителей, а отец недовольно поддакивал, что тут нужно держать ухо востро: дурные гены могут сыграть плохую шутку. Дадли знал, на чей дурной пример они ссылались, но чистота крови его не волновала — не то чтобы он собирался на Алисе жениться. Хотя кто знает, каждый раз думал он, целуя в приветствии ее гладкую щеку. Ощущение правильности прикосновений всегда было таким сильным, что он целовал ее еще раз — в теплые мягкие губы, похожие на сырое тесто.

Правильность, пристойность, приличия — в запасе у родителей была уйма слов на букву «п», которыми он мог бы охарактеризовать их отношения с Алисой. Он мог придумать еще парочку: пиздец, пидорас... Поттер.

К сожалению, по ночам на ум приходили только последние три.

***

В ту самую первую ночь он, как обычно, заигрался допоздна в приставку. Голова гудела, в комнате стояла духота, а за водой пришлось спускаться в кухню. В коридоре он услышал густой храп отца и... очень громкое дыхание. Дадли был уверен, что это не мать, а значит...

Дверь в комнату двоюродного брата отворилась неожиданно тихо — этим летом его решили пока не запирать. Картина предстала невероятная: Гарри лежал, широко раздвинув ноги, и, несмотря на темноту, было видно, как ритмично двигается его рука. Дадли сначала подумал, что он банально дрочит, но, как только глаза приспособились к темноте, стало ясно: эта худая рука движется ниже, чем надо.

Словно зачарованный, Дадли сделал шаг вперед. Гарри словно подбросило пружиной — он сел и уставился на него испуганными подслеповатыми глазами. Дадли знал, что сейчас кузен в его власти — как в физической, так и в моральной — и он может раздавить его одним пальцем. В памяти всплыли самые колкие шуточки про голубых.... Но вместо этого он оперся о стену и как можно небрежнее бросил:

— Продолжай.

— А не пойти бы тебе? — тут же вскинулся Гарри, но Дадли поднял руку, делая знак замолчать:

— Если ты не хочешь объясняться с отцом, то лучше заткнись и делай, как скажу я. Всегда было интересно, как это делают педики.

Гарри колебался.

— Ну? — Дадли шагнул к двери. И Гарри потянулся рукой к заднице.

К тому времени Дадли уже хорошо все различал в темноте, но назло кузену все равно включил свет. Тощее тело братца предстало на его обозрение во всей красе. Смотреть особо было не на что: в мужской раздевалке Дадли видел всякое. Но скованность, с которой Гарри прижимал к животу коленки, хлюпающие звуки, сопровождавшие каждое движение его пальцев внутрь-наружу, поджавшиеся яйца — все это было чересчур.

— Да ну тебя, гомик сраный, — буркнул Дадли и поспешил скрыться за дверью.

Ему вслед полетел полный блаженства вздох.

***

Дом Стемсонов находился на другом конце города, и Дадли все-таки опоздал. Алиса уже ждала его, сидя на оградке, и нетерпеливо покачивала ногой. Дадли с наигранной галантностью поцеловал ее руку с аккуратными ногтями.

— Не успеем, — его оттолкнули, но довольная улыбка Алисы гарантировала прощение. — До кинотеатра двадцать минут, а сеанс начинается через пятнадцать. Мам, — крикнула она в сторону дома, — я поехала!

— Здрасте, миссис Стемсон, — Дадли махнул рукой показавшейся из окна миссис Стемсон, полной женщине с удивительно коротким носом.

Та что-то ответила, но на таком расстоянии Дадли ничего не расслышал. Взгляд невольно приковался к неподстриженной зеленой изгороди — Стемсонам точно не помешает кто-нибудь вроде Гарри. Перед мысленным взором снова всплыла тонкая черная полоска на фоне загорелой кожи, и Дадли поспешно зашагал к машине, позвякивая на ходу ключами. Алиса молча последовала за ним.

По дороге к кинотеатру молчали. Алиса курила изящные дамские сигаретки в открытое боковое окно, Дадли представлял, как зажмет ее после кино на заднем сиденье.

— Что за фильм?

— М-м-м... Что-то старое, кажется, «Однажды ночью».

— Не помню такого.

— Американский. Вполне себе.

Говорить не хотелось, старое кино, отцензуренное и до ужаса приличное, смотреть не тянуло тоже. Зато хотелось вогнать член в чужое жаркое тело, заставить стонать, заставить зеленые глаза потемнеть от желания...

— Алиса!

Та удивленно взглянула на него:

— Что?

Зеленые глаза, да, у Алисы зеленые глаза. Все нормально, он нормальный. Дадли резко затормозил и съехал на обочину. Алиса попыталась что-то сказать, но он опередил ее поцелуем, который, к сожалению, углубить не удалось.

— Опять ты... Опоздаем же!

Дадли обреченно выжал сцепление. Алиса с улыбкой вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони, размазав по костяшкам бледно-розовый блеск.

***

Гарри провоцировал его. Ведь чем, как не провокацией, могут быть прерывистые вздохи, такие откровенные и развратные, что в штанах за несколько секунд становилось тесно? Ноги Дадли сами привели его к двери в проклятую комнату. Он ожидал увидеть Гарри в прежней позе, но был поражен, почти как в первый раз.

Гарри стоял на четвереньках и насаживался на собственные пальцы. Лунный свет заливал его тело, превращая в иллюстрацию из учебника истории — таким же цветом рисовали тела античных статуй. Дадли подумал, что отец очень удачно снял с окна решетку.

— И как? Нравится?

Дадли вздрогнул, но быстро пришел в себя.

— Почему пальцами? — Дадли было действительно интересно. — Разве для таких, как ты, не придумали искусственные члены?

Гарри еще глубже протиснул пальцы и удовлетворенно выдохнул.

— Они не живые. А пальцы теплые. Мне кажется, это должно быть очевидно даже для такого олигофрена, как ты.

Дадли взглянул на свои ладони и невольно сравнил их с ладонями брата — те показались раза в два меньше.

— Что же, никто не хочет совать свои чистые пальцы в грязную дырку моего бедного братика?

Гарри наконец посмотрел на него через плечо.

— Да кому здесь, кроме тебя.

И в блядских его глазах горел столь очевидный вызов, что Дадли не сдержался. Он шагнул к кровати и отвесил по бесстыдно выставленному заду шлепок.

— Потерпишь.

Уже выйдя из комнаты, он в миллионный раз за свою жизнь порадовался, что родился не чокнутым, как некоторые.

***

Задние ряды были заняты, и пришлось садиться на всеобщем обозрении посередине. Дадли с удовольствием свалил бы домой, но Алиса была довольна, и, помимо всего прочего, это была их последняя встреча на последний месяц. Заедать скуку пришлось попкорном — иногда Дадли позволял его себе. Он почти с содроганием вспоминал время, когда страдал одышкой и постоянно хотел жрать — сколького он оказался бы лишен, если бы не привел себя в порядок?.. Алиса рядом увлеченно следила за приключениями парочки на экране — вот, разве такая красивая девушка согласилась бы пойти с ним на свидание? Если бы еще можно было потискать ее сиськи... Впрочем, оборвал Дадли ход своих мыслей, Алиса из приличной семьи. На таких женятся, а в постели кувыркаются с другими, вроде Элси Мэй. И с шлюшками, вроде кузена Гарри.

***

Он продержался четыре ночи. Четыре ночи, когда он снова и снова слушал приглушенные вдохи и выдохи, снова и снова выходил и смотрел на приглашающе приоткрытую дверь. Днем все было как прежде. Гарри помогал матери по дому и в саду, через раз ужинал за общим столом и в целом вел себя так обычно, будто по ночам не устраивал любительское порно-соло. Дадли даже немного завидовал его спокойствию — ведь он мог в любую минуту сдать его отцу или матери, а те бы не потерпели под своей крышей извращенца. Они и так считали Гарри выродком и уродом, и если добавить к списку его прегрешений еще одну строчку... Дадли был бы не против получить вторую комнату, но бежать к родителям не спешил.

Скорее всего, дело было в страхе. Дадли с ужасом вспоминал, как у него вырос поросячий хвостик, да и взлетевшая к потолку тетя Мардж до сих пор поражала воображение. У Гарри, несмотря на его придурковатость, была сила, и Дадли рано почувствовал, что даже пинки и подзатыльники ее не умаляют. Дадли подозревал, что однажды кузен получит достаточно власти, чтобы отомстить в том числе и ему, а власть можно подавить только большей властью. Додумав эту мысль к обеду пятого дня, Дадли принялся ждать ночи.

Ночь, как нарочно, наступать не спешила, а часовая стрелка прилипла к циферблату. За ужином мама долго не вставала из-за стола, утомительно рассказывая про соседей Пиколсов, отказавшихся платить за газ по новому тарифу. Потом отец пристал к нему с дрелями, и Гарри занялся мытьем посуды только к девяти. Дадли улучил момент, когда они остались на кухне наедине, и прижался животом к его спине. Разница в росте позволила бы ему положить подбородок на темный затылок, если бы он того захотел.

— Вымоешь свою дырку сегодня дочиста, понял?

Гарри замер, и мыльная вода потекла по его предплечьям.

— Понял? — повторил Дадли прямо в полупрозрачное ухо.

— Дадлик! — он был рад услышать голос матери, как никогда. Последнее слово оставалось за ним, поэтому в гостиную он пошел спокойно. Но еще расслышал долетевшее в спину тихое:

— Не знаю, Диддидикенс, не знаю. Я подумаю.

***

— Ты видел? Нет, это и правда забавно, — Алиса потянулась к его карамельному попкорну. — Эти черно-белые комедии ужасно романтичные. Хотела бы я жить тогда же — никакой пошлости, остроумные шутки, сплошная романтика... А ты бы хотел?

— Безумно.

***

Их с Гарри ночи тоже были черно-белыми — лампу он больше не включал, и все непотребство творилось исключительно при лунном свете.

После разговора на кухне Дадли оставшуюся часть вечера не мог усидеть на месте: не увлекали стрелялки, не хотелось звонить Пирсу. Он еще пару раз перехватывал взгляд Гарри, но тот не давал ни малейшего намека на то, что ждало его, когда родители заснут. С самой большой охотой Дадли бы предпочел сейчас полистать гейские журналы, но где их взять в порядочном доме? Под конец он просто лег на кровать и застыл, прислушиваясь к тяжелым шагам отца.

Когда зазвучал знакомый храп, Дадли последним усилием воли выждал еще десять минут. Потом поднялся, заставляя себя не торопиться, и тихо прошел к комнате брата. Он говорил себе, что дыхание у него зачастило из-за предвкушения, что вот сейчас-то он отомстит за свой страх. Впрочем, долго размышлять было некогда. Гарри лежал на спине, укрывшись одеялом по пояс, и молча смотрел в потолок. Дадли замер на пороге. На брате была серая майка.

— Что? — первым тишину нарушил Гарри, и Дадли машинально сделал шаг назад. Гарри продолжил издевательским тоном: — Пришел оттрахать мою грязную дырку?

— Да пошел ты, — разозлился Дадли, ощутивший себя, словно его макнули головой в холодную воду. — Мы оба знаем, что ты сам напрашивался, так что нечего строить из себя целку.

Губы Гарри скривились в ухмылке.

— Покажи пальцы.

Дадли удивился, но подошел и протянул руку. Гарри цепко ухватился за нее и поднес к лицу. Дадли чуть не дернулся, когда к его ладони прижалась чужая — почти вдвое меньше его собственной. Дадли привык, что ручка Алисы казалась крошечной в его ручище, но он никогда не прикасался к руке другого парня. Ощущение было странным.

— Подходишь, — сказал Гарри и отпустил его руку. Потом пошарил под подушкой и вытащил небольшой пузырек. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, зачем пришел.

Дадли открутил крышечку и вдохнул пошленький ягодный запах. Еще раз подумал, как сломает Гарри, и приказал:

— Переворачивайся.

Гарри на удивление послушно повернулся, но все так же под одеялом. Дадли нетерпеливо дернул за одеяло и обнаружил... Нет, не красные стринги и не старые трусы отца — ах если бы. На Гарри кроме майки не был ровным счетом ничего. Получается, он и так собирался поддаться, просто ломался... Ах ты ж блядь.

Ягодицы были бледными и худыми. Захотелось ущипнуть их, оставить яркий след, но Дадли сначала спросил:

— Ты мыл, как я тебе сказал?

Гарри нетерпеливо дернул плечом и пробормотал в подушку:

— Да.

— Встань на четвереньки.

Гарри приподнялся, его майка задралась, и Дадли смог рассмотреть небольшие яички и средних размеров член. Полувставший член. Ах ты ж сучка.

Дадли обмакнул в смазке указательный и средний пальцы правой руки и раздвинул полушария в районе дырки. Он неуверенно прикоснулся к ней указательным пальцем.

— Ну же, — еле слышно выдохнул Гарри.

И Дадли, решившись, толкнулся пальцем внутрь.

Толстый палец легко вошел по первую фалангу — братец уже успел себя растрахать. Там оказалось так жарко и нежно, что немедленно захотелось просунуть палец дальше.

Гарри ахнул.

Когда палец вошел в задницу почти целиком и Дадли замедлился, не зная, что делать дальше, и упиваясь ощущениями, Гарри прошептал:

— Вытащи его. И обратно.

Дадли как зачарованный смотрел, как входит и выходит его такой большой палец из такой маленькой дырки. Гарри сжимался вокруг него, ерзал, громко дышал, его член прижался к животу. Дадли чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть — и кончит сам, но брату в этом признаваться не собирался.

Вскоре внутри стало слишком сухо, и Дадли оставил анус кузена в покое, чтобы добавить смазки. Гарри недовольно посмотрел на него через плечо:

— Быстрее.

Он выглядел так комично — с голой задранной задницей, но все равно пытающийся командовать, — что Дадли не удержался и все-таки ущипнул покрытую пушком кожу. Та оказалась неожиданно мягкой.

— Раздвинь себе.

Гарри понял, опустился грудью на простыню, ища точку опоры, и торопливо потянул обе ягодицы в стороны, обнажая чуть приоткрытую дырку с потеками смазки. При виде такого нетерпения Дадли нарочно не спешил, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Гарри призывно дергает задом.

— Давай. Два пальца. Пожалуйста.

Просунуть одновременно два пальца оказалось непростой задачей, но Гарри сам подался им навстречу. Костяшки неприятно терлись одна об другую, и Дадли попытался их хоть немного развести. Гарри отозвался на это движение сдавленным стоном. Прежде чем Дадли успел его остановить, он сунул правую руку под живот и уже через несколько секунд кончил, тяжело рухнув на кровать. Плоть вокруг пальцев Дадли сжалась так сильно, что он чуть не взвыл от нахлынувшей волны возбуждения. С минуту они молчали — Гарри обессиленно лежал, пытаясь отдышаться, а Дадли безотрывно смотрел на свои пальцы, все еще остававшиеся в заднице брата. Наконец Гарри перевернулся на спину, и они выскользнули сами — покрасневшие и липкие от смазки. Дадли не знал, что ему больше хотелось рассмотреть: то ли полное блаженство лицо кузена, то ли белые потеки на его впалом животе. Сердце заполнило такое торжество, будто он выиграл чемпионат.

Первым заговорил Гарри.

— Не ожидал от тебя... Это было неплохо.

Дадли ответил не сразу. Вот оно, то, ради чего он сюда пришел.

— Хочешь еще?

— А ты предлагаешь? — Гарри взглянул на него из-под ресниц с явным интересом.

— Я могу оказать тебе такую услугу, — он усмехнулся при виде удивленного выражения лица брата. Да, кто бы мог подумать, но он тоже не полный идиот. — Если ты поклянешься, что будешь повиноваться каждому моему слову. Если скажу снять штаны — ты снимешь. Если я скажу облизать мне пальцы на ногах — ты оближешь. Понял?

Он ожидал, что Гарри воспротивится, и был удивлен, когда услышал:

— Хорошо. Но клятву я давать не буду — могу только пообещать.

— И ты... — не удержался Дадли. — Ты на такое согласен? Согласен быть моей шлюхой? Никогда бы не подумал.

Гарри потянулся с деланным равнодушием.

— Когда не знаешь, сколько тебе осталось жить, глупо упускать возможность получить настоящее удовольствие. А твоих желаний я не боюсь.

Эти слова прозвучали так угнетающе, что Дадли встал и пошел к выходу из комнаты.

— Чтобы мыл дырку каждый раз, — сказал он уже на пороге.

Гарри что-то ответил, но Дадли было уже не до него. Ему срочно надо было кончить.

***

Фильм затягивался, попкорн был съеден, и Дадли все чаще смотрел не на экран, а на свою соседку. Ту, напротив, фильм захватил с головой: Алиса сидела и взволнованно кусала губы, наблюдая за перипетиями сюжета. Дадли попытался представить, как прошла бы их брачная ночь… Они бы поехали на медовый месяц к морю, — а может, даже и в Европу, кто знает, — поселились бы в огромном номере с широкой кроватью. Алиса бы сидела в одной кружевной, розовой сорочке, медленно распуская тяжелую каштановую косу. Он бы подошел и повалил ее... — нет. Поцеловал, впился зубами в шею... — нет. Это Алиса, напомнил он себе. Это Алиса.

***

Первая ночь с Гарри оказалась той самой дозой наркотика, после которой остается разве что просить и умолять: «еще и еще». Конечно, из них двоих роль умоляющего по умолчанию была отведена Гарри, но и сам Дадли, когда видел, как неловко переступает двоюродный брат у плиты за завтраком, был готов молиться, чтобы день прошел поскорее. Ночи... опьяняли.

Несмотря на то, что отец и мама чуть ли не обожествляли его, Дадли ясно видел свои недостатки. Он со школы знал, что слишком толстый и неповоротливый, и быстро понял, что девочки любят ловких и стройных. Решение измениться пришло, когда симпатичная хохотушка Милли Суон брезгливо оттолкнула его, стоило ему попытаться поцеловать ее румяную щеку. Конечно, родителям он о своей неудаче не рассказал, но предложение отца заняться боксом принял с тайной радостью.

Боксерская груша оказалась непритязательной. Ей было все равно, что в тренажерном зале было полно красивых, подтянутых парней с кубиками на прессе, однако она с радостью отзывалась на удары крепких кулаков. Дадли влюбился в бокс с первого же занятия.

Первые три месяца были самыми трудными. Дадли не хватало сноровки, не хватало дыхания из-за отдышки, не хватало терпения выносить чужие насмешки. На учебном ринге он не мог рассчитывать даже на собственные тяжелые кулаки — соперники, не такие сильные, но умевшие быстро двигаться, наносили удары, от которых он не успевал закрыться. В дни тренировок он приходил домой злой и уставший, но с твердой решимостью когда-нибудь надрать этим придуркам задницы.

И в один прекрасный день Дадли действительно отплатил своим соперникам сполна. Не то чтобы это было внезапно, нет, но постепенно он научился ни в чем им не уступать. Он не стал худым, но больше не страдал от ожирения, и он не был ловким, как лиса, однако понял, что у медведя не меньше преимуществ. И вот тогда к нему вернулась уверенность в себе.

Оказалось, верно говорят: люди видят тебя твоими собственными глазами. Вокруг Дадли не начали виться толпы поклонниц, но он нередко ловил одобрительные взгляды девушек и завистливые — парней. Он лишился девственности в шестнадцать лет.

Его первой... женщиной стала Джессика — разбитная девица из бакалеи Хиггса. Поговаривали, что между ее ног не побывали разве что импотенты, но она так сладко поглаживала его пресс и так развратно целовалась, что Дадли было не до размышлений о морали. Они занялись сексом на мешках с горохом в кладовой той же бакалеи, Дадли кончил слишком быстро, но, по крайней мере, внешне, Джесс осталась удовлетворенной. После этого они еще переспали пару раз, — Дадли научился целоваться с языком и получил свой первый в жизни минет, — а потом Джессика закрутила роман с Тедом Брайтом. Дадли если и грустил, то недолго — вскоре на сцене появилась чернобровая Сара, а потом Диана, которая любила курить после секса. С Дианой он расстался незадолго до встречи с Алисой, и она была единственной, кого он познакомил с родителями. С Алисой секса уже не было, и хотя Дадли его не хватало, он не считал себя неспособным потерпеть до их с Алисой свадьбы — ну или пока они не разбегутся. Конечно, Дадли нравилось ощущать под собой мягкое тело и погружаться в жаркую вагину, но это не было тем ощущением, ради которого он был бы готов продать душу. Чего-то всегда не хватало, чего-то...

Никто. Никогда. Не стонал под его руками так, как Гарри. И эти отчаянные вздохи, эти белые костяшки тонких пальцев, вцепившихся в простыни, эти нетерепливая готовность в любой момент раздвинуть ягодицы, как будто его пальцы — самое прекрасное, что есть на свете, грели самолюбие как ничто другое. Подумать только, часто мысленно поражался Дадли, что часть его тела может стать предметом чужого обожания. Что ради его снисхождения кто-то будет готов встать перед ним на колени. И уже не имело значения, что его общества жаждала не девушка, а его же собственный брат — это было выше физиологии, выше норм. Это была власть в своем чистом, неразбавленном виде. И Дадли пользовался ей, как мог.

Не то чтобы он злоупотреблял своей властью — нет, они никогда не был садистом в прямом значении этого слова. Да, было время, когда ему нравилось отвешивать Гарри подзатыльники или хорошенько поддавать ногой под зад, но он никогда не хотел по-настоящему избить его. Он также не заставлял его делать что-нибудь унизительное: например, лизать ему пятки или ползать на коленях. Дадли понимал, что не стоит давать Гарри — с его этой палочкой — повод для мести. Впрочем, фантазия позволяла не выходить за рамки разумного без ущерба для удовольствия. И с каждым разом его воображение становилось все смелее и смелее.

Вторая ночь почти не отличалась от первой — Гарри снова ждал его лежа на кровати и был одет во всю ту же растянутую серую майку, но без трусов. Дадли снова трахал его пальцами — и снова почти до боли перевозбудился, — а Гарри быстро-быстро дрочил себе и кончил, закусив губу.

На третью ночь Дадли решил внести разнообразия. На этот раз он отказался брать баночку со смазкой и приказал двоюродному брату смазать себя изнутри самому. Гарри не проявил особого энтузиазма, но покорно повиновался — и это развратное зрелище распалило Дадли до предела. Под конец он не выдержал, заменил тонкие пальцы Гарри своими и снова поразился контрасту. Там, куда свободно проскальзывали два пальца брата, не без труда протискивался один его указательный, который Гарри встретил блаженным вздохом. Дадли сам чуть не застонал, когда по вторую фалангу погрузился во влажновато-горячий проход: каждый раз, стоило ему просунуть в дырку брата хотя бы кончик пальца, мысли о брезгливости и приличии молниеносно исчезали. После этой ночи он больше не уступал Гарри ни секунды удовольствия.

Дадли нравилось смотреть на Гарри днем. Внешне ничего не изменилось: Гарри без особого рвения выполнял указания мамы и тихо огрызался на его подколки, но если приглядеться... При желании и определенной внимательности, можно было заметить, что что-то определенно поменялось. На четвертый день наблюдений из окна и из-за стола Дадли пришел к твердой уверенности, что Гарри был самой отъявленной шлюхой-провокаторшей. Его джинсы словно случайно сползали на ползадницы, слишком большая футболка непонятным образом обнажала живот, а на румяных губах порой появлялась такая похабная усмешечка, что, наверное, именно она и сбила Дадли окончательно с благочестивого пути. Вечером шестого дня он решился, наконец, потребовать физической компенсации за свои услуги. В конце концов, поспешное самоудовлетворение в туалете ему уже серьезно успело поднадоесть.

Этой ночью все сначала шло по накатанной: стоило ему войти, как Гарри перевернулся на живот, просительно и жадно выпячивая тощий зад. Дадли уселся на низенькую кровать, которая сильно ухнула вниз под его весом, но засовывать пальцы в подставленную дырку не спешил. Гарри нетерпеливо вильнул задницей.

— Давай уже.

Дадли провел кончиком пальца от поясницы до копчика брата.

— Я решил, что тебе пора расплачиваться.

Гарри сделал движение, будто хотел сесть, на Дадли положил ему руку на спину. Спина оказалась теплой, с четко прощупываемыми позвонками. Дадли экспериментально царапнул бледную в свете луны кожу и почувствовал, как по ней побежали мурашки. Хорошо.

— И что же придумал мой милый Дидди? Хочешь, чтобы я все-таки облизал тебе пальцы на ногах?

— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Дадли и очертил большим пальцем крошечную родинку. — Ты оближешь мне кое-что другое.

Гарри все-таки вывернулся и настороженно на него уставился. Дадли был уверен в своей силе, но невольно подобрался и даже немного удивился, когда двоюродный брат наконец сказал:

— Хорошо. Только учти, я ни разу этого не делал. Так что если я вдруг укушу, то...

— Лишишься зубов, — перебил его Дадли. Минета резко расхотелось, но отступать было некуда. — Приступай.

Гарри неловко сполз на пол, к его ногам, и в этом было что-то настолько вдохновляющее, что все опасения мгновенно ушли. Дадли как можно увереннее раздвинул ноги и расстегнул уже горбящуюся ширинку. На мгновение они оба застыли, толком не зная, что делать.

— Ну!

Гарри неуверенно вытащил наружу член. Если Дадли когда и задумывался о размере своего достоинства — не маловато ли — то удивление и легкий испуг в глазах Гарри прибавили ему самоуверенности. Даже в полувозбужденном состоянии он выглядел весьма неплохо.

— Ну! — снова не сдержался Дадли.

— Я тебе не лошадь, — нервно прошипел Гарри и наклонился ближе.

Сначала было легкое прикосновение языка. Потом чуть более уверенное. А потом, стоило Дадли подумать, что парни явно не умеют толком отсасывать, эти блядские бесстыжие губы — у Джессики были мягче — обхватили головку. Дадли закусил губу и машинально опустил ладонь на черную макушку.

Все показывало, что Гарри действительно не соврал — он не мог заглотить глубже и то и дело освобождал рот, чтобы отереть слюну, но Дадли хватило и этого. Он кончил, и кончил слишком быстро, и Гарри еле успел отодвинуться, хотя несколько капель на его нелепых очках все-таки осело. Дадли обессиленно откинулся на кровать и больно ударился затылком об стену. Впрочем, легкая боль ничуть не уменьшила его эйфории. Когда волна удовольствия отхлынула, Гарри уже сидел рядом в позе йога и пристально за ним наблюдал. Его волосы были растрепаны, а край неизменной серой майки многозначительно оттопыривался. Дадли хотел было съязвить, но было так хорошо, что он передумал.

— Ладно, — выговорил он, еле ворочая языком. — Поворачивайся. Заслужил.

В этот раз они расстались позже, чем обычно. Дадли почему-то не хотелось торопиться. Он уже не пытался поскорее засунуть пальцы, куда предлагали — посторгазменная истома позволила растянуть удовольствие. Он медленно растрахивал дырку и специально искал тот бугорок, который, если верить спрятанным в нижнем ящике шкафа журналам, должен был принести нереальное блаженство. И он действительно смог его нащупать — и Гарри затрясся, словно от электрошока. Дадли впервые смог спокойно посмотреть, как Гарри кончает — как его спина на мгновение застывает, а потом трясется мелкой дрожью. Впервые смог не упустить ни один из еле слышных вздохов. Они никогда не ощущал себя таким полным силы — силы, которую сам не смог бы описать. Силы, когда знаешь, что человеку рядом с тобой действительно хорошо, и это «хорошо» ему сделал именно ты.

Дадли погладил Гарри по расслабленной спине.

— Зачем тебе все это? — вдруг спросил он.

Гарри долго не шевелился, а потом пожал плечами.

— Зачем? Тебе же не просто трах нужен, да?

— Да? — эхом отозвался Гарри.

Дадли внезапно стало невыносимо неловко и противно, как тогда, когда он случайно обнаружил в тумбочке родителей презервативы. Он встал, отвесив Гарри грубый шлепок.

— Педик, — презрительно бросил он уже на выходе. — Больной. Тебе в психушку надо.

Гарри повернулся к нему лицом и издевательски протянул:

— А тебе, значит, не надо, Большой Дэ?

Дадли вернулся к кровати и сильно врезал ему в живот, а затем ударил открытой ладонью по губам, так хотелось стереть эту гаденькую усмешечку. Гарри поморщился от боли, но улыбаться не перестал, и почему-то вспомнилась Алиса. Дадли отпрянул, машинально вытер испачкавшиеся в крови костяшки о футболку и бросился к двери.

***

Дадли вышел из кинотеатра с облегчением. Алиса, кажется, почувствовала его настроение, поэтому быстро оборвала свой щебет, и они молча пошли, держась за руки. Дадли всегда нравилось касаться ее ладоней — теплых и мягких, перебирать ее тонкие пальцы. Внезапно в голову закралась мысль, что у Алисы и Гарри очень похожи кисти… Только он никогда не брал Гарри за руки, и уж точно не возьмет.

— Куда поедем?

— Мне скоро домой, — чуть подумав, сказала Алиса, — у нас только минут тридцать-тридцать пять осталось. Давай к реке.

Они сели в машину, Дадли завел мотор, искоса глядя, как Алиса убирает со лба непослушные пряди. Он перехватил ее руку и прикоснулся губами к розовой щеке, на секунду почувствовав себя актером из какого-нибудь старья. Внутри набирала обороты нежность, и Дадли хотелось сделать что-нибудь еще, из той же серии: самому заправить выбившиеся локоны ей за ухо, поцеловать ей запястья, сказать какую-нибудь сентиментальную глупость… Как-то перекрыть, зачеркнуть те неправильные чувства, которые неизменно приходили по ночам в комнате брата.

Алиса довольно улыбнулась, мягко оттолкнула его и протянула:

— Ну, поехали.

Дадли включил кассету «Beatles».

— Yeah I've got a feeling  
A feeling deep inside, — немного фальшиво подпела Алиса, и Дадли мысленно мрачно продолжил: «Oh yeah, oh yeah».

***

Было странно.

То есть, и до этого ситуация не вписывалась в рамки приличий, но сейчас все окончательно вышло из-под контроля. По утрам Дадли просыпался с мыслью, что сегодня ему удастся наконец-то расколоть чокнутого братика-извращенца, и до самого вечера ощущал что-то похожее на предвкушение — словно готовился выйти на ринг с заведомо более слабым противником. Он уходил из дома лишь по необходимости: на свидания с Алисой и до магазина за пивом. Парни звонили, звали выйти прошвырнуться, как раньше, мама радовалась, отец удивленно посматривал, а Гарри… Гарри крутил задницей и напрашивался.

В том, что Гарри нужно нечто большее, чем просто пальцы в жопу, Дадли не сомневался. Ни Сара, ни Диана, ни тем более Джесс не смотрели таким темным взглядом, с такой… (на этой мысли Дадли спотыкался) просьбой. Будто Дадли, суя ему пальцы в дырку и член в рот, давал что-то столь же необходимое, как… как холодное пиво в нестерпимую жару. Или как глоток воды после марафона. Или как крепкий удар, который приводит в чувство…

Был у них один такой на боксе, Марк. Старше остальных как минимум года на два, молчаливый и на порядок всех серьезней. Когда Дадли только в клуб пришел, к Марку уже прилепилось прозвище «Мозгоправ», и Дадли долго не мог понять почему. А потом он как-то психанул — банально не смог отпрыгать на скакалке, — и Марк ему врезал, не сильно, а… как надо. И сразу в голове просветлело и истерика прошла.

Мозгоправ уже давно переехал из их города, и Дадли не больно-то об этом жалел, но сейчас чувствовалось, что парочка хороших тумаков ему не повредит. Ни ему, ни Гарри.

Просто он не понимал. Почему Гарри поддается? Почему выполняет его требования почистить языком пальцы, стоять по нескольку минут с выпяченной дыркой, не прикасаться к члену руками? Почему? Еще совсем недавно Гарри скорее убил бы его, чем согласился бы лечь на живот, подтянув колени к животу, и подставить анус под довольно острые ногти.

Гарри не боялся боли — и это тоже было непонятным. Не боялся издевок, унижения — он даже, кажется, искал их. И было так сладко, так приятно поддаться, ощутить власть над тем, кто этой своей палочкой мог в шутку вывернуть его наизнанку. Так прекрасно знать, что хотя бы сейчас можно сделать с ним все, что угодно…

Он даже в детстве, до того, как Гарри прислали те проклятые письма, не чувствовал себя таким невероятно всемогущим.

И это в свою очередь пугало его. Он вырос. Он больше не хотел быть тем ублюдком. У него была Алиса. И он был нормальным.

А Гарри днем и особенно ночью издевательски щелкал языком, придумывал оскорбления одно другого хлеще и почти неприкрыто балдел, когда Дадли наконец-то проигрывал в этой их игре.

Дадли не понимал, что происходит, и Гарри никак ему не помогал. Нужно было разобраться. Нужно.

***  
У них с Алисой было любимое место у реки — рядом с пляжем, где сейчас, понятно, никого не было. Они сели прямо на траву, и Дадли положил голову Алисе на колени. Та зачем-то ущипнула его за нос и хихикнула, но Дадли только блаженно поморщился. После фильма у него разболелась голова, да и вообще — за последний месяц внутри, кажется, все вспухло.

— Тебе не понравилось? — вдруг спросила Алиса и сама ответила: — Не понравилось. Я так и знала.

— Да, как-то… Сама знаешь, мне интересней на Тайсона смотреть, чем на этого, как его… Кейбла.

— Гейбла. Ладно, теперь будем ходить только на тупые боевики.

Дадли поиграл бровями:

— Ты супер. Поцелуй меня.

Алиса медленно-медленно наклонилась и выполнила его просьбу. Дадли стало очень легко и светло. Он притянул ее к себе за шею и углубил поцелуй.

— Ты делаешь меня лучше, — пробормотал он, когда она наконец отстранилась, задыхаясь. — С тобой я становлюсь лучше.

— А ты разве плохой? — Алиса кокетливо изогнула губы, но взгляд ее светлых глаз был серьезным.

— Еще како-о-ой, — простонал Дадли. — Ты бы сбежала, если бы узнала, какой я на самом деле.

Алиса аккуратно заставила его приподняться и встала. Отвернулась. Дадли как зачарованный уставился на чуть задравшийся подол ее платья в красный горошек.

— Значит, я делаю тебя лучше, а она — хуже?

— Кто «она»? — тупо переспросил Дадли, но внутри все похолодело.

— Не знаю, — почти спокойно ответила Алиса. — Но у тебя точно кто-то есть. И я ведь вижу, что я тебе… нравлюсь, так почему? Почему ты и с ней крутишь?

Это вечное мучительное «почему». Если бы Дадли знал.

Он уткнулся лицом прямо в землю. Отпираться не хотелось.

— Я ненавижу себя. Алиса, только не бросай меня, пожалуйста. Я сам не понимаю, как в это вляпался. Это какое-то невероятное дерьмо.

Алиса судорожно выдохнула.

— Ты у меня сочувствия, что ли, просишь? Думаешь, мне приятно делить тебя с какой-то дурой? — она переступила с ноги на ногу, нервно поводя плечами. — Я думала, что попытаюсь поиграть для тебя в психолога, но не могу, не хочу тут разводить болтовню!.. Посмотри на меня!

Дадли нехотя перевернулся на спину, поморщился. Нет, все было ожидаемо, но эта бабская истерика… Ревность. Она ревновала его. А раз ревновала, значит, любила. Его вдруг наполнила бесконтрольная радость, и он лишь огромным усилием воли заставил себя удержать скорбную мину.

— Скажи, только честно… Кого ты выберешь, меня или ее? — Алиса посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, так сильно сжимая кулаки, что костяшки побелели.

— Понятное дело, тебя, — удивленно ответил Дадли, не раздумывая ни на минуту. — Мне она вообще не нравится. Просто у нее… проблемы. И я… я как бы помогаю ей справиться.

Он сказал это и тут же в кристально ясно осознал, что так и есть: у Гарри проблемы, и он помогал ему справиться. Таким вот извращенным способом, но помогал.

— Знаю я их, разыгрывает из себя даму в беде, а сама… Не ожидала от тебя такого ольтру… альтруизма, — проворчала заметно расслабившаяся Алиса. Дадли тоже расслабился, встал и, приблизившись к ней, пристроил подбородок у нее на затылке. Он впервые слышал слово «альтруизм», но почувствовал, что Алиса больше не сердится.

— В общем так… И не подлизывайся ко мне! Сегодня я уезжаю. Возвращаюсь, как ты, надеюсь, помнишь, через три недели. И если через эти три недели я что-нибудь замечу… А я замечу, будь уверен! То сам будешь виноват! — последние слова она договорила уже игривым тоном, и Дадли, не удержавшись, обхватил ее за талию и закружил.

К этому времени он сумеет разобраться. Его такая классная Алиса не подкачала и сейчас: даже просто ссора с ней навела его на мысли. Правильные мысли. Наверное.

***

Последние ночи проходили уже по накатанной: Дадли пробирался к Гарри, который уже ждал его в одной майке, без штанов; развлекался — заставлял его принимать дурацкие позы и делать еще что-нибудь подобное; а затем, собственно, трахал его сначала в рот, а потом — пальцами в зад. В процессе они постоянно переругивались и осыпали друг друга колкостями; Дадли нередко шлепал кузена по заднице или отвешивал ему подзатыльники, но того, кажется, нисколько не смущало отсутствие романтики.

Даже когда Дадли в приступе посторгазменной доброты тянулся его погладить, он чаще всего уворачивался: «А я не знал, что ты так любишь сюси-пуси, Дадлик». Дадли злился и в отместку щипал его побольнее за кожу у паха или под коленкой. А на следующий день мог долго-долго целовать Алису в шею или в щеку — прикосновения к ее гладкой мягкой коже были нужны не меньше кислорода.

Попрощавшись с Алисой у дома ее родителей, Дадли отправился домой не сразу. Он поехал на местный развал, где почти в любое время суток торговали всяким хламом — от сломанных детских игрушек до книжек без обложек. Заведовал этой — по-хорошему — свалкой мистер Тод, тощий кривой старик, который жил там же, в полуразвалившейся сараюшке. Мать с отцом к этому месту никогда, насколько знал Дадли, даже не приближались, но сам он порой наведывался, правда, больше за компанию. Но сейчас хотел найти кое-что конкретное.

Мистер Тод предсказуемо поворчал, но пустил, несмотря на сравнительно позднее время. Дадли прямиком отправился к книгам и принялся методично пролистывать одну за другой, откладывая некоторые в отдельную стопочку. Краем глаза он поглядывал на мистера Тода, но тот, хотя, судя по всему, прекрасно знал, какие именно книжечки высматривает Дадли, сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица. А Дадли, изо всех сил стараясь не краснеть, отбирал книги о том самом… о сексе.

О сексе. Обо всяких извращениях. Развал неожиданно оказался богат на подобную литературку, и почти все книжки такого рода были порванными и чем-то заляпанными (Дадли старался не представлять, чем именно). Выглядели они настолько… непотребно, что Дадли вскоре научился угадывать их по одной обложке. Когда стопка отобранных книжек заметно подросла, Дадли нашел еще парочку книг про психические заболевания и с независимым видом отправился к Тоду. Тот все-таки поганенько заухмылялся, и в машину Дадли сел с полыхающими огнем ушами. Он тронулся не сразу — попытался хоть немного прийти в себя. Ему было смешно и дико: ну надо же, он даже учебники открывал в лучшем случае раз в неделю, а сейчас, ради любимого братика, готов вгрызаться во всякую хрень. Нет, не ради братика, а ради Алисы и себя, но все же.

Он сам себя не узнавал.

Он тронулся с места, когда в ушах перестало стучать от адреналина, и медленно, оттягивая неизбежное, покатил домой. Дома он постарался как можно незаметнее проскользнуть к себе: еще не хватало, чтобы его книжки заметила мама. Объясняйся с ней потом…

В комнате он пару раз от души ударил грушу и рухнул на кровать, бросив книжки рядом на пол. Взял наугад первую. «Как доставить удовольствие мужчине», автор Кэтрин Сьют. Да, это он удачно выбрал. От души потянувшись, он принялся читать.

Спустя десять минут он зло захлопнул книгу. Ну и бредятина! Сначала было смешно, но потом автор понесла настоящую ересь: стала говорить, что большинству мужчин нравятся доминантные женщины и иногда весьма полезно связать своего мужика и отхлестать… Да если бы его кто-нибудь попробовал побить, да та же Алиса, он бы мигом с ней расстался! Не стал бы терпеть. Да и вообще, как такое может нравиться! Извращенцы.

Он взялся за другие книжки, но больше не пытался вчитываться — листал, разглядывал картинки и мысленно постоянно возвращался к плеткам. Что-то в этом было, что-то…

Он снова взял творение Кэтрин Сьют. Посмотрел оглавление и наткнулся на строчку: «БДСМ — добавим перчинки, стр. 182...» Он пролистал на нужную страницу и, перебарывая отвращение, снова принялся читать. Потом схватил «Сексуальные патологии», потом — до ужаса потрепанную «Магию секса», потом «Самые странные сексуальные извращения»… Связей находилось все больше и больше.

Больше всего полезной информации обнаружилось в «Психологическом справочнике», составленном то ли немцем, то ли французом, судя по фамилии. Нужный раздел Дадли нашел только благодаря алфавитному указателю в конце, и хотя многих слов он не понял даже близко, одно вычленил точно: Гарри нужна боль и унижения, потому что он… чокнутый. Ну то есть не чокнутый, у него типа может быть куча психологических проблем, но по сути — ненормальный. А он, Дадли, тоже, выходит, «того»: латентный, или как там их, садист, если не чего похуже. 

Дадли зашвырнул справочник в противоположный конец комнаты. Вроде все походило на правду, только… надо все равно проверить. В последний раз. А если все окажется действительно так… Ну, он, конечно, не расскажет родителям, но, по крайней мере, будет знать, откуда что берется, и перестанет волноваться из-за мести. 

Да. 

Этой ночью он все узнает.

***

К этой ночи он подошел основательно. Конечно, он все равно так толком и не разобрался, что нужно этим… как их… сабмиссивам, в книжках была какая-то ерунда про ошейники и подчинение. Когда-то, очень давно, они с Пирсом, кстати, в шутку надели на Гарри ошейник старого лабрадора Пирса. Может, оттуда все это и пошло? Хотя он-то сам не свихнулся, Алиса тому свидетель. В итоге Дадли отыскал ремень покрепче, решив, что устроит настоящую порку. Судя по «Квинтэссенции любви» (автор не указан), некоторые от них просто тащатся. Особенно, правда, женщины… Но и Гарри в каком-то смысле баба — иначе с чего бы ему вообще что-то в себя пихать. И он, Дадли, значит, не педик…

Дадли облегченно улыбнулся, отложив в сторону крепкую веревку. Всего-то стоило залезть в книжки, как куча вопросов махом решилась! Не зря все же столько всего понаписали, да. Может, когда-нибудь стоит еще что-то эдакое почитать. 

Гарри же, казалось, его нетерпения совсем не замечал. Напротив, всячески про-во-ци-ро-вал (Дадли почему-то очень понравилось это слово): его футболка постоянно сползала с левого плеча, волосы лежали так, будто его лишь минуту назад выпустили из кровати, а глаза как-то крайне призывно блестели… 

Дадли маялся по дому, не отвечая ни на чьи звонки и считая часы. Мама думала, что это он так скучает по Алисе, но Дадли про нее почти забыл. То есть, не забыл… Ему сейчас было не до нее. 

Потому что Алиса была далеко, а Гарри — вот он, подойди да трахни. Не выдержав, ближе к ужину Дадли зажал кузена в коридоре, жадно ощупал его задницу и укусил за шею. Гарри загнанно дышал, но не вырывался, только пробормотал: «Малышу Дидди уже невтерпеж?» Дадли еще раз куснул его и отпустил, на прощание посоветовав «готовиться к сюрпризу».

Ужин длился вечность. Гарри мыл посуду бесконечность. Дадли успел обгрызть до мяса ногти на правой руке и перейти к левой к тому времени, как закрылась дверь в родительскую спальню. 

Он героически выждал час, потом взял веревку, ремень и кое-что еще и пошел к Гарри. Тот привычно лежал в одной майке и смотрел в потолок. 

— Мне захотелось разнообразия, — не стал тянуть кота за хвост Дадли. — Вытяни руки. 

Гарри задумчиво взглянул на него и покачал головой:

— Что-то мне это не нравится, маленький ты извращенец. Что это ты интересненькое принес? Зачем это тебе?

— Зачем мне? — тут же взбесился Дадли. — Ты помнишь, о чем мы договаривались? Руки вытянул, я сказал!

Гарри неторопливо сел и лениво вытянул руки, изогнув бровь. Дадли бросил ремень и принесенный в качестве кляпа носок на одеяло и принялся долго навязывать на запястьях узлы — почему-то не покидало чувство, что он затягивает слишком слабо. 

— Ты сегодня плохой мальчик, да? — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — И что дальше? Будешь бить меня?

— Угадал, — Дадли не смог удержать злорадства. — Я сделаю то, что ты от меня хочешь, и ты успокоишься. И не будешь больше меня доставать. 

— Я тебя достаю? Уж кто-кто… И что это я хочу?.. — почти бессвязно забормотал Гарри, но Дадли ловко достал из-за спины свой носок, свернул его и сунул упирающемуся Гарри в рот. Тот зло замотал головой и, кажется, пытался угрожать. Дадли вздохнул, поудобнее усевшись на его ногах, чтобы он не брыкался.

— Я решил позаботиться о тебе, как настоящий старший брат. Все-таки ты у нас в доме живешь. Даже книжки специальные купил, деньги потратил — цени. И знаешь, я, кажется, разобрался. 

В глазах Гарри выразился явный скептицизм, но Дадли продолжил:

— Я думаю, тебе не хватает твердой руки. Тебя в этой твоей школе, наверное, на руках носят, а ты… ну, с детства привык. Я читал, что так бывает. И я понял, чего ты от меня своим блядством добиваешься. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя побил, стал твоим... — тут он не выдержал и хохотнул: — Доминантом? Короче, я решил согласиться. На один раз! А потом ты перестаешь вилять жопой, потому что у меня Алиса есть.

Гарри замычал и издал какие-то звуки, похожие на бульканье. 

— В общем, поворачивайся, доигрался!

Дадли перевернул сопротивляющегося брата, нашарил валяющиеся рядом штаны и, как смог, завязал Гарри и ноги. Да, нужно было еще веревку взять. Потом он задрал Гарри майку повыше и на несколько секунд замер, разглядывая его спину и задницу. Представил, как уже совсем скоро светлую кожу исчертят красные полосы… В паху потяжелело еще больше. Дадли взял наконец-то ремень и нанес первый удар. 

Гарри вскрикнул сквозь носок-кляп. Ремень задел ребра и поцарапал кожу пряжкой до крови. Дадли решил, что нужно быть поосторожнее.

Еще удар. 

Еще. 

Гарри извивался, мычал, пытался скатиться с кровати — приходилось прерываться и укладывать его на место, — но все равно в этом что-то определенно было. Спустя какое-то время у Дадли начало получаться нормально контролировать силу и направление ремня, а спина и зад Гарри значительно побагровели. 

Под конец Гарри прекратил ускользать и просто мерно, сладко стонал. Дадли подумал, что все получилось как надо, и приступил к следующему шагу. Он освободил Гарри ноги (тот сразу же перевернулся на спину и попытался дать пяткой ему в нос) и заставил его развести бедра. 

Лицо у Гарри оказалось зареванным, и Дадли удивился: в последний раз брат плакал на его памяти лет в шесть. Но, наверное, сейчас это тоже было правильно. 

Дадли уверенным движением просунул большой палец брату в заранее смазанную дырку и повернул ладонь так, чтобы в нее легла светлая мошонка. Дадли легонько сжал ее и ощутил, как Гарри затрясло. 

Нет, все-таки это было приятно. Очень приятно ощущать такую власть, власть, которой ему никогда не держать над…

— Тебя от этого тащит, да? От того, что ты ничего не можешь сейчас сделать, а я… Я могу сделать, что хочу, — Дадли сам плохо понимал, что говорит, язык с трудом ворочался во рту. 

Он еще раз сжал такую беззащитную мошонку, снова повернул кисть и заснул в Гарри сразу три пальца. Спустя секунд десять он уже — все же опыт! — нащупал простату и заставил брата задрожать еще сильнее. Не очень-то твердый член Гарри начал подниматься на глазах.

— Я узнал, что тебе нужно отдавать контроль, или что-то типа этого. И я тут подумал… круто будет, если ты кончишь только от моих пальцев, да? 

Через минуту Гарри уже жарко извивался. Дадли тоже весь вспотел, в штанах все аж болело, но душа пела от восторга. Он был всемогущим. Еще ни разу, за все их ночи, он не чувствовал, что брат настолько полностью принадлежит ему. А ведь он всего лишь помогает ему с проблемами, да. Помогает, не голубея. Кто ж виноват, что в их семье завелся извращенец!

И тут обухом по голове ударила простая мысль: значит, он вполне может Гарри трахнуть. Это тоже будет помощь, ведь Гарри надо. А он, как близкий родственник, брат…

Дадли убрал из задницы Гарри пальцы и стянул с себя штаны. Гарри, несмотря на то, что его ноги никто больше не удерживал, не брыкался, только шумно дышал. Его член по-прежнему стоял, виднелась даже капелька смазки. 

— Раздвинь ноги, — по-доброму приказал Дадли. — Давай. 

И Гарри повиновался. Вечно злобный ехидный кузен Гарри повиновался. Дадли и раньше это поражало, но сейчас… Сейчас он понял, он отдаст все, чтобы так оставалось всегда. И не нужна ему никакая Алиса. 

Он трахал Гарри долго. Вначале было неловко, неудобно, а Гарри — явно больно, но они приспособились, и пошло-поехало. Было похоже на секс с девчонкой, только острее, что ли, ярче. 

Кончив, Дадли еще долго лежал, навалившись на Гарри, потом вынул из него член и принялся смотреть, как из растраханной его немаленьким, что уж тут, членом дырки вытекает сперма. Завораживающее зрелище. Гарри, кстати, тоже кончил. 

И только потом Дадли развязал ему руки. Носок Гарри выплюнул сам, но заговорил не сразу — сперва растер покрасневшие запястья. Потом сел на кровати, поморщился... и вдруг расхохотался.   
— Ну какой же ты дурак, Дидди, какой невозможный идиот! Ну и каша у тебя в голове! 

Дадли, мигом разозлившись, попытался отвесить ему подзатыльник, но Гарри увернулся. 

— Я все правильно понял, хватит, ты!

— Ой, я не могу! Начитался он про доминантов, а-а-а! Ладно, ладно, не кипятись, — Гарри успокаивающе поднял ладони. — Но ты правда все не так понял. Мне просто нравилось тебя развращать, всего такого невинного натурала. И все. Хотя сюрприз с БДСМ оказался ничего так. Спасибо, что не убил своим ремнем, а то я уже начал бояться, что ты переусердствуешь, с помощью-то.

Лицо и уши Дадли как ошпарило. 

— Ты… ты… не притворяйся! Я не гомик, а ты… я читал! Урою тебя, псих!

— Успокойся, с кем не бывает, — Гарри скорчил серьезное лицо. — Ну трахнул ты меня, ну понравилось тебе. Так и с Алисой твоей тебе небось нравится. 

— Она не такая, с ней нельзя... — пробормотал Дадли. Он все еще не мог прийти в себя. Все так просто?..

— Ну да, ну да, — Гарри умно покивал. — А вообще-то я завтра уезжаю, чтоб ты знал. Так что конец твоим страданиям.

И он уезжает сейчас, когда Дадли уже готов бросить ради него Алису, когда попробовал, каково это… Он вскочил и принялся бить брата — ногами и кулаками, всерьез, чтобы причинить боль. Гарри тоже не оставался в долгу. Они так шумели, что разбудили, кажется, даже соседей, и Дадли пришлось сбежать к себе в комнату, чтобы не объясняться перед отцом. 

А на следующий день Гарри забрали. А Дадли — остался. Остался ждать Алису без всяких сраных гомиков. И все-таки Гарри врал: все Дадли правильно понял. Просто Гарри не признался. Ну, ему же хуже. Ему с этим жить.

_Десять лет спустя_

— Дадли, там Гарри приехал! — закричала с улицы Алиса. — Посади Эдди в манеж и иди встречать!

Дадли усадил сына играть с плюшевым слоником и отправился к брату. Тот, конечно, сильно изменился за прошедшие годы: стал выше, мощнее, сильнее. Все-таки коп, или кем он там был. Да-а, тем приятнее будет заломить его сегодня ночью, когда уснет Алиса. 

Дадли невольно щелкнул пальцами. Гарри заметил его движение и подмигнул. 

Дадли еще помнил, как брат говорил тогда, много лет назад, в доме его родителей: не нужно, я просто развратить, ага. 

Ничего, нужда появляется не в один момент. Нужда появляется при должной про-во-ка-ции. 

Уж Дадли-то в этом убедился. 


End file.
